


Последняя весна

by Eschscholtz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Angst and Feels, Conflict, Drama, Dreams vs. Reality, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feels, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Friendship, Internal Conflict, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Problems, Psychology, Relationship Problems, Relationship(s), Suffering, Suicidal Thoughts, Teen Angst, Teenage Drama, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eschscholtz/pseuds/Eschscholtz
Summary: С именем прошлого, с душой в будущем, ей не было места в настоящем.





	Последняя весна

Есть дети, которых все любят, потому что они милые и добрые; есть дети, которых не особо любят, но они такие веселые и неунывающие, что сами любят всех; еще бывают скромные и умные ребята, или одинокие и ворчливые, но всех их объединяет одно — они живут тут, в этом мире, и телом и разумом.

Дуня сидела в углу лавочки отдельно от всех.  
На нее, как обычно, не обращали внимания. Иногда она думала, что если вдруг однажды она не придет в детский сад или не вернётся домой, никто даже не заметит. Так происходило всегда — если она приставала с рассказами и вопросами, от нее отмахивались и просили разобраться самой, или обижались на нее, хотя она вроде бы ничего особенного и не говорила; иногда ее просто не понимали или она не могла понять того, что говорили ей.

Такое поведение отпугивало других и в конце концов Дуня решила просто сидеть в стороне и говорить сама с собой — она не видела разницы между диалогом и монологом, ей просто нужно было что-то говорить. Но обычно ее это даже не беспокоило, ведь мысли ее были очень далеко от сюда. Тело ее было тут, на этой земле, но сознание путешествовало далеко, в самых невероятных мирах и временах. У ней был свой личный мир, в котором она жила, и все эти люди, снующие вокруг, не могли вытянуть ее из него.

Даже когда родители в очередной раз ломали и выкидывали то, что она создавала, она не расстраивалась. Подумаешь, шкаф, где она сделала город из книг и игрушек сломали, из-за того что он занимал место — она может сделать город и под кроватью, ведь ее мир то все равно останется с ней, в ее голове, он не привязан к Дуненым инсталляциям в реальном мире.

Так шли годы счастливого детства Дуни — полные идей, открытий и не невероятных перспектив, ведь в будущем ей предстояло узнать еще больше нового и придумать еще больше необычного и чудесного!

Но вот, ей уже 10 лет, а ничего не поменялось.  
Неожиданно, Дуня заметила, что она раздражает людей вокруг и что они не обращают на нее внимание. И самое страшное — так ведь было и раньше! Все это время она что-то придумывала, рассказывала, делала… Но ее никто даже не слушал, не понимал, не хотел и не пытался понять! Дуне стало обидно и она решила поделиться своими идеями с миром. К сожалению Дуни, это поменяло все только к худшему. Когда она молчала, ее и не трогали, но теперь, когда она пыталась говорить с людьми, пыталась подружиться с кем-то и поделиться своими идеями, окружающие стали замечать ее, но… Почему-то это распространялось лишь на ее отрицательные качества.

«Ты неповоротливая! Слабая! Зануда! Хватит болтать глупости! Займись чем-то действительно нужным, а не эти бредом!» — кричали ей со всех сторон одноклассники и родители. Бедная девочка, она даже не понимала за что ей все это говорят — для нее ее мечты, идеи и догадки были самым важным, что только можно себе вообразить, она жила ими, жила в них и для них! Вещи, которыми увлекались другие ее ровесники, казались ей не интересными, скучными и противными, так же как и те, что пытались навязать ей ее родители.

Не вытерпев постоянных упреков в свою сторону, она замкнулась в себе, снова ушла в свой мир, где всегда было уютно, просто и хорошо. Дуня делала вид, что слушает и соглашается, а сама же незаметно, в тайне от тех, кто думал иначе, делала все по своему. К несчастью, теми кто думает иначе были все, кто окружал Дуню, и не кому она не могла верить, и никто не мог ей помочь и поддержать ее. Она привыкла врать, со всем справляться самой, ни на кого не надеяться и прятать все что было у нее — от мыслей и чувств до собственных изобретений и поделок.

А время шло. Дуня становилась старше и все больнее ей было быть лишней среди людей. Видеть, как другие смеются и весело болтают, дружат и любят — она была лишена всего этого. Ее мыслей и слов не понимали, а собственных чувств и эмоций не могла понять даже она сама.

Но в один день судьба сжалилась над ней и послала человека, способного если и не понимать, то хотя бы пытаться это сделать. Это была другая девочка, вроде Дуни, Лиза. Лиза была совсем не похожа на саму Дуню, но и от других тоже чем-то отличалась. Девочка не могла понять чем именно, быть может только тем, что сама говорила с Дуней о том, о чем она захочет, не смеялась над ней, не издевалась, не высмеивала ее мечты, даже пыталась разобраться в них и принять как нечто вполне нормальное и естественное.

Тогда для Дуни не было ничего важнее и дороже этого. У нее появилась возможность поделиться с посторонним человеком своим собственным миром! Не смотря на эту радость, Дуня не в силах была сразу поведать все, что было в ее душе. Ее мир был самым дорогим, что было у нее, и показать хотя бы его малую часть кому-либо другому казалось Дуне самым большим откровением и доверием, на какое только способен человек, и не каждый, естественно, был достоин этой чести.

Ей нужно было время, слишком много времени…

Десять долгих лет ушло у Лизы, что бы заслужить доверие Дуни. Как глупо, но Лиза даже не знала об этом. Ей раздражали вечные недомолвки и скрытность Дуни. Она могла понять весь «бред», который та несла, но понять ее поступки и чувства она была не в силах, а сама Дуня говорить об этом не могла — настолько трудно было это ей; у нее было слишком много всего разного в голове и она предпочитала просто заталкивать это куда подальше.

Все бы ничего, но от игнорирования ни чувства, ни размышления никуда не исчезали, лишь все больше и больше накапливались внутри девочки… Человек по натуре своей открытый и общительный, Лиза могла первому встречному рассказать все о себе, своих друзьях, личной жизни, могла запросто посмеяться и поплакать с другими. Ей нужно было здесь и сейчас, а Дуня постоянно путешествовала где-то вне временных рамок.

За десять лет Лиза выросла, она прожила настоящую жизнь, а для Дуни словно этих лет и не было. Лиза могла стать лучшей подругой для любого, кого знала больше пары месяцев, Дуне было мало и пары лет, что бы привыкнуть к человеку… И все это время Лиза видела лишь замкнутую, безэмоциональную, зажатую, ни чем не делающуюся с ней Дуню, а Дуня переживала такое огромное количество эмоций и передумала столько мыслей, сколько сверхчувствительной Лизе и не снилось.

Какое значение могли для Дуни иметь пол, возраст, даже внешность собеседника, когда он был, как Лиза, тем, кто доверился ей, кто не испугался ее, кто захотел принять ее? После стольких лет страданий, боли и непонимания, кроме которых иного Дуня и не знала? Она испытывала чувство, которое могла бы назвать любовью, но боялась признаться в этом даже себе самой.

Дуня наивно полагала, что данное состояние, наподобие их дружбы, может просто продолжаться всю жизнь и она и Лиза всегда будут вместе, будут рядом, будут уютно и счастливо жить, и их нынешние отношения ничто и никоим образом не изменит ни в какую сторону.

Но к несчастью, отношение Лизы к Дуне менялось, Лиза отдалялась от девочки, да и еще и в придачу никогда по-настоящему не считала Дуню кем-то большим чем одной из своих бесчисленных, ничего особо не значащих для нее подружек. Дуня не жаловалась и не обижалась на Лизу, даже когда узнала, что та встречается с каким-то парнем, а затем и с другой девушкой; хотя и с ней та не пробыла долго. Зато этот факт быть может даже придал Дуне немного смелости, решиться сказать то, что так долго ее мучило.

И вот, наконец, когда Дуня доверилась, когда у нее хватило сил раскрыть свой внутренний мир Лизе… Ее бросили. Лизе надоело ждать, когда Дуня начнет говорить, надоело ждать, когда она перестанет стеснятся и что-то скрывать от нее — ей нужна была совсем друга подруга: веселая и открытая, которая бы и пожалеть смогла, и поддержать, и поболтать, и придумать что-то, и защитить…

И, конечно же, через несколько месяцев она нашла такую, а Дуня была благополучно забыта. И как простая подружка, и как кто бы то ни было еще. Дуня красиво говорить не умела, и успокаивать не умела, и поддерживать тоже. У нее всегда все выходило совсем не так, как надо, как бы она не старалась и сколько лет не тренировалась, это было не то. У нее всегда выходила лишь натянутая улыбка и невнятное бормотание монотонным голосом, которые ни только не помогали, а еще больше раздражали других.

Обиднее всего, что внутри у Дуни все было совсем не так, но проходя по каналу от души к реальности, слова и чувства запутывались, терялись и переворачивались. Как бы ей хотелось легко и свободно говорит о своих мыслях, о своих чувствах! Поняла бы ее Лиза, расскажи Дуня ей то, что она на самом деле испытывала к ней?

Дуня просто не в силах была пережить этого.  
Самым страшным предательством было для нее то, что от нее отвернулись, что нашли кого-то лучшее, не оценили ее. Она так верила Лизе, а та врала, всегда! Она больше не могла верить не единому ее слову и не желала общаться с ней. Лиза оказалась такой же, как остальные, не поняла, не оценила ее, да еще к тому же и обманула ее! Делала вид, что ей интересно, заставила раскрыть душу, поведать самое сокровенное.

«Зачем вообще было начинать общаться, что бы потом вот так растоптать мою душу?!» — думала Дуня, хотя понимала, что Лиза даже не знает об этом. Для нее поболтать так вот просто, а потом уйти и начать общаться с кем-то другим совершенно обычное, ничего не значащие дело. Но Дуне это окончательно сломало жизнь. Все чувства, что копились в ней годами, теперь обратились наружу, смешавшись лишь в одно — ненависть.

Ненависть к Лизе и всему миру, хотя она и понимала, что это не правильно, и не Лиза виновата… Не виновата в том, что Дуня в нее не взаимно влюбилась. Самая стандартная, банальная, распространенная история, столько раз везде встречающаяся и казавшаяся Дуне раньше смешной и нелепой; но как оказалось трудно не переживать и не мучиться, когда она постигла саму Дуню. Но она опять ничего не могла поделать, не могла заставить себя не думать о чем не надо думать, не чувствовать то, чего не надо чувствовать…

Но месяцы мучений прошли, ненависть потухла, боль перегорела и Дуня перешагнула через черту к полнейшему равнодушию. Лишь в ее больших светлых глазах остались страшная печаль и горе. Вопреки внешней сухости, внутри Дуня была через чур ранима и чувствительна, намного более других, и даже самую мелочь переживала крайне тонко и душевно.

Ни хороших, ни плохих мыслей не было в ее голове, не волновало ее не прошлое, ни будущие, ни настоящие. И реальный и выдуманный мир исчезли, оставив лишь странную серую пелену. Поделившись своим миром с Лизой, она сделала ее его опорой, а потеряв подругу, потеряла и все, что держало ее жизнь.

Ее телу было 20, душе — 14, а разуму — много сотен лет.

Дуня сидела и смотрела несчастным взглядом в обклеенную светло зелеными обоями стену, куда-то сквозь нее, в пустоту. За окном бушевала метель, отделяя навек Дуню от той, что показала ей красоту реального мира, поверила в волшебство ее собственного и затем лишила девочку их обоих.

***

Наступила весна, но еще было холодно. Погода была серая, сырая и промозглая; снег кое-где подтаял и ополз, но потом снова оледенел. Серо и печально стояли деревья, черные, словно вырезанные из бумаги, и лишь иногда пролетающие голуби оживляли пейзаж.

Дуня шла домой через большой старый парк. Обычно она сокращала дорогу, но сейчас пошла напрямик, через центр. В глубине парка дорожки пропадали и он напоминал настоящий лес; здесь люди гуляли реже. Снег монотонно хрустел под ногами девочки. Ее мысли были совсем не тут, далеко-далеко в космическом пространстве. Где-то неподалеку залаяла собака и Дуня, будто выйдя из оцепенения, встряхнула головой. Из-за ветвистых крон выглянуло солнце. Тучи почти расползлись, обнажив кусочки матовой небесной лазури.

Дуня остановилась и пустым взглядом посмотрела вокруг. Потом сняла с себя куртку и рюкзак и бросила рядом на землю. Ей было все равно, что подумают о ней люди. Странная, всегда и везде лишняя девочка…

С именем прошлого, с душой в будущем, ей не было места в настоящем.

У ней больше не осталось сил бороться, сил жить, сил чувствовать все это, она просто хотела наконец тишины, покоя, свободы, туда, где бы не осталось ничего из этой жизни. Не было бы проклятых эмоций, этого жуткого мрачного урагана в душе, накрывающего с головой и душащего своими когтями; урагана, от которого не сбежать, с которым не возможно совладать и смириться.

Она хотела умереть.  
У нее не было ни единой причины, ни единого повода, что бы дальше жить. Она закончила все то, что хотела, а новых идей ее измученный рассудок больше не сотворил. Она искренне и сильней всего на свете любила Лизу; не так, как обычно любят другие, не из-за убеждений, целей, пошлых влечений и глупых страстей; это было чем-то необъяснимым и необъятным, что пронизывало ее до самой глубины души; она не могла жить без нее, без того, что бы хотя бы раз услышать от той хоть слово, хоть на мгновение увидеть ее, даже если та никогда не ответит, никогда не взглянет на нее и у нее будут другие друзья и любимые, даже этой капли было бы ей достаточно.

Она знала, что уже никогда в жизни не разлюбит и не сможет освободиться от чувства, так оно было глубоко. Дуня поняла это еще те десять лет назад, когда только началось их знакомство. С годами ничего не изменилось. Значит уже и не изменится никогда. Этого никто не мог понять, никто не верил в такую любовь, в особенности сама Лиза; в любовь, способную длиться вечно, тем более к другой такой же девочке… Люди порой находят любые отговорки, что бы не замечать очевидного, происходящего под их носом.

А Дуня видела лишь один выход обрести покой и вырваться наконец из оков такого великого и высокого чувства, принесшего ей лишь горе и проблемы. Даже самая страшная, черная, вечная пустота казались Дуне в сотни раз лучше, чем та жизнь, которая была у нее.  
Она закрыла глаза и упала на спину, на придорожный талый снег. Кому вообще она нужна в этом мире? Никто и не вспомнит о ней. Никто не полюбит ее… Ощутив холодные колючие льдинки на своей спине и шее, Дуня вновь открыла глаза.

Прямо над ней, огромное, сияющие прозрачной голубизной, расстилалось бесконечное небо. Оно было ясным, лишь на горизонте белела пара разодранных облаков. Дома, серые, грязные, покрытые ржавчиной и трещинами, проглядывали сквозь тонкие стволы деревьев, нависали над ней и уходили своими крышами в небесный простор. Сейчас Дуня могла рассмотреть каждый выступ и пятнышко на стенах, которые четко вырисовывались под солнечными лучами.

Дуня повернула голову и осмотрела облезлые, еще голые после зимы деревья. Мир пока что не ожил, но уже пахло чем-то особенным, светлым, как всегда бывает при наступлении весны.

И Дуне было странно чувствовать это, это разливающиеся по телу тепло. Быть может судьба давала ей последний шанс порадоваться в этой жизни.

Она широко и светло улыбнулась, как не улыбалась уже много месяцев. По ее лицу текли слезы, а шея мерзла от впившихся в нее льдинок. Дуня все продолжала лежать, смотря в сияющие небо, пока глазам не стало больно и она не закрыла их. Шум ездящих где-то вдалеке машин и теплые солнечные лучи, падающие на нее, убаюкивали.

Она замерзнет тут и никто никогда не придет за ней, не спасет ее, никто не будет искать ее, никто не пожалеет о ней…

Она просто исчезнет, словно ее никогда и не было.

05.03.15


End file.
